De princesas, hechizos y pervertidos
by Wincy Jaeger
Summary: "Había una vez una encantadora princesa, condenada por un terrible hechizo que solo podía romperse con el primer beso del verdadero amor. La encerraron en un castillo al cuidado de un dragón, muchos valientes caballeros intentaron liberarla, pero ninguno lo logró... Ningún caballero, claro". *Parodia de Shrek, SanjixViolet*.


Buenas, no tengo mucho que decir respecto al fic, más que es una parodia a Shrek más fumada que mi tía abuela Marilú (?) Ok, en serio, me disculpo de ante mano por los posibles errores ortográficos o irregularidades en la historia pero la he escrito con prisas y no la he revisado (se está volviendo un mal habito). Espero que les guste y mis disculpas al foro y a TemariAckerman06 por no subirlo a tiempo c:

**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Aviso: "Este fic fue creado (más no participa) para el Reto Cineastas del Foro One Piece: Grand Line".**

* * *

**_"_****_Había una vez una encantadora princesa_**

**_Condenada por un terrible hechizo_**

**_Qué solo podía romperse con el primer beso del verdadero amor_**

**_La encerraron en un castillo al cuidado de un dragón_**

**_Muchos valientes caballeros intentaron liberarla_**

**_Pero ninguno lo logró…_**

**_Ningún caballero, claro". _**

Ya había pasado un rato desde que me liberé de ese _encantador_ dragón con complejo de flamenco del que, mis amorosos padres, me dejaron a cargo cuando surgió el tema de mi maldición; Es que entiendo que se enfadaran por no hacer caso a sus advertencias (de esas típicas que dan los padres: no subas al auto de un extraño, no apuñales a nadie, no cabrees a una bruja, etc, etc.) pero creo que dejarme a cargo de un dragón fue un poco demasiado.

Al menos me quedaba la esperanza que un caballero noble, valiente, galanazo y romántico (tal y como el esposo de mi hermana, Scarletcienta) acudiera a mi rescate. Y después de que muchos caballeros terminaran rostizados, apaleados, y en ocasiones, castrados, al fin alguien lo logró.

Pero quien me salvó no era precisamente un caballero.

–Oh, noble caballero, sé que le debo una eterna gratitud a usted y a su noble corcel por salvarme del dragón celestial…

(_Cálmate Violet, al menos es rubio y de ojos azules._)

–Y como indica la historia usted, mi valiente salvador, debe ser el amor de mi vida… y por tanto el que romperá el hechizo que me atormenta…

(_Y ahora que lo veo bien es bastante guapo… y si su talla de zapato es tan grande como pienso…_)

–¡Pero para romper el hechizo se necesita un caballero! ¡Un caballero, joder, no un pervertido y un puto burro con un sombrero de paja!

–Además somos piratas, shishishi. –añadió risueño el burro.

Según parece, durante el tiempo en que pasé encerrada en un castillo sin Wi-Fi ni agua caliente, los burros aprendieron a hablar, navegar y de paso, a reírse de las desgracias ajenas.

–¡No empeores la cosas, idiota! –ah y ahora el burro también volaba, pero eso no lo aprendió, solo fue cortesía por parte del rubio.- _Lo siento si este humilde perv- ajam, pirata, no era lo que esperaba, Violet-chan~._ Pero Lord Buggy me envió aquí para salvarle y tenemos prisa, así qué…

–Nada de prisas, decidle a ese Lord Buggy que si gusta venir a rescatarme como se debe, estaré esperand-

Antes de poder sentarme en alguna roca de alrededor, el rubio me cargó en su hombro y empezó a caminar como si nada. Sé que debería haber aprendido a no desobedecer a mis padres, pero de verdad quería hacer caso omiso a sus reglas y apuñalar a alguien.

Probablemente me entenderían al saber que ese alguien aprovechaba para tocar mi trasero mientras me cargaba.

–¡Bajadme! ¡Bajadme! ¡Y quitad esa mano de mi trasero! –reclamé lo más serena que pude, y en efecto bajo esa mano, pero en cambio puso la otra.– ¡Eso no significa que subas la otra, joder!

Ya empiezo a entender porque hay tantos carteles señalando "¡Cuidado con el pervertido!", aunque, siendo honesta, la imagen de los carteles no le hace justicia, el real es más apuesto… ¡¿Pero qué acabo de pensar?! Debe estar atardeciendo, sí, eso debe ser.

–¿Por qué un pervertido como tú le haría los mandados a alguien de la nobleza? ¿No deberías estar por ahí espantando campesinos y huyendo de los marines? –pregunté finalmente, cansada de tratar que me hiciera caso.

–Quiero recuperar el Baratie, mi pantano/restaurante –respondió, decidí ignorar lo anti-higiénico del tema–. _Y dígame, Violet-chan ¿Por qué alguien se atrevería a encerrar a una dama tan bella y delicada como usted en un castillo?_

–Al parecer empecé a ser un peligro para los hombres del reino, pero eso no te incumbe… eh…

–Sanji, "Pierna negra" para los cuates_. Pero tú puedes llamarme, príncipe~ _–guiñó con una sonrisa digna para un comercial de pepsodent. Oh dios, alguien así tiene que ser un caballero–._ Además si prefiere podríamos buscar un lugar más cómodo para pasar la noche y "descansar juntos"…_

Oh, olviden lo último, era solo la maldición hablando.

–¡No quiero pasar la noche "juntos"!

_–__Ni yo "descansando"_ –soltó con coquetería, subiendo y bajando su ceja _inexplicablemente_ espiral.

Y sep, así fue como gasté más de una preciosa media hora bailando un apasionado tango… en su cara. Tan concentrada estaba en tratar que darle en el ojo con el taco de mis zapatos, que ni noté cuando se unió el burro de sombrero de paja a la paliza, al parecer, por simple diversión.

–¿A ti no te habían mandado a volar? –pregunté cuando me aburrí de pisotear la cara de pierna negra. Tal vez y con algo de suerte haya logrado desfigurar un poco su cara y se me haga más fácil mirarlo sin sentir que la maldición hizo efecto antes del atardecer.

–¿Eso? Ah simplemente reboté de vuelta, porque soy de goma – tras decir eso sonrió ampliamente, como si aquello fuera algo completamente lógico, posible y hasta común. –Yo soy Donkey D. Luffy, el burro que se convertirá en el rey de las marsopas.

–Pero eres un burr… ah, olvídalo. –Suspiré cansada, era obvio que no podría esperar algo razonable de un burro de goma.

Empiezo a extrañar estar encerrada en un castillo.

Suspiré, solo me quedaba tratar de recuperar el aire de princesa de Disney y cambiar de tema, en parte para hacer más llevadero el viaje y en parte para evitar que me dé algo por soportar tanta aberración.

–Ejem... contadme, ¿Cómo es qué lograron vencer al temible dragón celestial Doflamingo?

–Ngh… –empezó a murmurar Sanji, lo más audible qué su cara hinchada de tanto madrazo le permitía– con... el poder del amor…

–Pierna negra… –inevitablemente la sangre subió a mi cara, pintando mis mejillas. Esta vez no es la maldición hablando, talvez no sea un caballero, pero tampoco era un pervertido.

–¿Eh? Pero si yo me acuerdo que le tiraste una de esas revistas que pasas leyendo para que se distrajera. Aún no sé qué le ves de interesante a un montón de tipas pobres que no pueden comprarse ni un poco de ropa, deben morirse de frío –soltó inocentemente el burro, mientras se picaba la nariz con un palito.

–No sé porque no me sorprende –suspiré agotada, al parecer era imposible hacer el viaje más normal. Lo mejor sería sentarme y ver cómo, el ya recuperado Sanji, lanza de una patada al burro asexual gritando algo como "¡Esto es Dressrosa!".

–Película equivocada, pierna negra –solté sin mucho interés. No me pagan lo suficiente como para soportar a un co-protagonista tan estúpido y para colmo, este ni las líneas se sabe. En fin, dejando de lado las fallas técnicas, la luna si la dejaron bastante bonita.

¡El hechizo! ¡Con tanta idiotez se me olvidó de que se trataba esta cosa!

–¡Y no te doy otra nomas porque de todas maneras rebotas de vuelt-! Violet-chwan… tú…

**_"_****_De día soy una_**

**_De noche soy otra_**

**_Hasta que llegué el beso de amor verdadero"_**

¿Qué acaso ya nadie le temía a un pervertido? Ese burro me tenía harto, no importaba cuanto lo pateara, siempre volvía. Ya estaba listo para darle el quinto discurso sobre pervertidos y cebollas cuando vi a _mi linda Violet-chwan_ ser cubierta por un brillo.

Y puedo asegurar que lo que veía no era efecto de "el orégano" que me vendió la bruja de Kureha, porque la visión de ella vestida con un traje de cuero bastante escotado, era demasiada loca incluso para una alucinación. Bueno, era demasiado loca y demasiado sexy.

–¡Que amor verdadero ni que nada! A ti te daré duro contra el muro y lento contra el pavimento~

–¡Se ha transformado! –Exclamó Luffy, más impresionado por el cambio mágico que por la belleza en frente suyo, ¿es qué acaso no tiene ni un poco de libido?– ¡Mira, se tranformo en un Sanji! Que gracioso, shishishi.

–Violet… tu hechizo te vuelve una pervertida al atardecer… ¡Me he enamorado!

-Nada de amor aquí, te demostraré que tan pasionales podemos ser las mujeres de Dressrosa –gritó para lanzárseme encima con un látigo en su mano.

Olviden al Baratie y a ese payaso de Buggy, ¡esto es amor de verdad!

Al día siguiente volví a ser yo misma, estaba bien y bastante satisfecha, por cierto, al menos su talla de zapato no mentía… ¿Y el pervertido? Ah, al despertar lo encontré a mi lado, olvidando el pequeño detalle de que su corazón ya no latía (nunca subestimen la muerte por snu snu) se le veía bastante feliz y eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Esto debería terminar con una moraleja, ya saben, como toda ñoña película de princesas, pero acabo de matar de placer al posible amor de mi vida y creo que no soy la más indicada para hacerlo.

Así que les daré el de mi amigo Donkey D. Luffy: **_"NUNCA TRATES DE ROBAR CARNE A UNA MEDUSA, porque te obligará a casarte con ella y__ no podrás convertirte en el rey de las marsopas"._**

**FIN**

* * *

_Cosas para que entiendan un poco más la historia:_

_*Monkey D. Luffy. Monkey=Mono, Donkey=Burro. El chiste se entiende solo, pero si no saben mucho ingles, ahí está._

_*Hay muchas referencias aparte de Shrek, como a Futurama, 300 y al chavo del ocho. Traten de encontrarlas todas ;)_

_*En cierto punto se rompe la cuarta pared._

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
